The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting, and in particular to new and useful power blackout bulb that has an Edison screw to be screwed into a conventional Edison light socket, for example the standard socket in high-hat lighting fixtures.
The designation Exx is used to identify various Edison screws in common use today and refers to the diameter of the screw in millimeters. For example, an E12 Edison screw has a diameter of 12 mm. There are four common sizes of screw-in sockets used for line-voltage lamps: candelabra—E12 in North America and E11 in Europe; intermediate—E17 in North America and E14 (SmallES) in Europe; medium or standard—E26 (MES) in North America and E27 (ES) in Europe; and mogul—E39 in North America and E40 (GoliathES) in Europe.
Standard incandescent filament light bulbs that us the standard Edison screws are slowly being replaced by Compact Fluorescent Lights (CFL) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) bulbs that use the same screws so that they can fit in the same sockets, but use much less energy and are longer lasting as well.
Go to: http://eartheasy.com/live_energyeff_lighting.htm for a comprehensive explanation of the advantages of CFL and LED bulbs.
Light responsive light fixtures are known that use photo cells that sense the ambient light to active the fixture when the ambient light is low in order to illuminate an area at such times. Emergency lights are also know that sense a blackout or power failure condition illuminate are area at such time.